Buen niño
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Ocacionalme una madre puede creer que educa a si hijo de manera correcta pero como saberlo cuando no tienes referencias,es tu primer hijo, tu esposo esta a miles de kilometros lejos y tienes miedo a fallar. No-pairing


**Holaaaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, probablemente los que me leen quieran mi cabeza por no haber actualizado mis otros fic pero hey! Pasaron muchas cosas y por ahora solo dire que bn… Actualizo en Diciembre… TODO.. si como leyeron TODOS LOS FICS serán actualizados en diciembre, algo difícil de cumplir pero estoy en salto de mata y no podre aun actualizar hasta la ultima semana de dic. Solo pido paciencia y buen humor!... me siento como comentarista de un comercial**

 **Ahora, este shot lo tenia pero había pensado crear un long-fic, un 1827 para ser exacta pero luego dije quiero algo no-pairing y bn aquí lo tienen, no garantizo que a muchos les guste pero bn es algo después de toda esta ausencia.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece… hubiese hecho aparecer a Mukuro en boxers, se que muchas lo quieren ver así ;)**

* * *

 **Buen niño**

Nana miro con incredulidad el papel que su pequeño y adorable hijo le había dado apenas la vio; su sala nunca le pareció tan grande y solitaria como en ese momento, deseaba que su esposo estuviese con ella en esos momento, él sabría como tratar este tipo  
de temas con su hijo, con su pequeño y tierno hijo.

Nana se mordió el labio inferior tratando de asimilar lo que leía. Su Tsu-kun era el niño mas lindo que alguna vez hubiese podido llegar a ver y no lo decía porque fuese su madre sino porque era la verdad, esos grandes ojos caramelo llenos de esa inocencia  
infantil tan característica de un niño de cuatro años, esos cabellos castaños que parecían desafiar a la gravedad eran tan suaves que podían pasar por el algodón mas fino, esa pequeña nariz de botón y esa pequeña boca que siempre que la veía se estiraba  
en una dulce sonrisa que te robaba el corazón, esa linda piel canela, todos los rasgos de su hijo gritaban a los de una niña pero eran los del niño mas lindo e inocente que hubiese podido llegar a ver antes, entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué le ponían que  
su inocente hijo había hecho algo como lo que decía en el papel?

La señora Sawada volvió a mirar el papel que le mando la profesora del kínder solo para que al segundo siguiente desviase su mirada en dirección a su tierno Tsu-kun quien la miraba con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa sentado en el sofá frente a ella.

¿Por qué su pequeño, adorable y lindo hijo había trapeado el piso con dos niños mas grandes que él?

¿Por qué les habría golpeado?

¿De verdad lo había hecho? En a hoja decía que si además que mas de una profesora le vio.

¿Si de verdad lo hizo por qué no parecía arrepentido de haberlo hecho?

Nana soltó un suspiro, solo había una forma de salir de dudas.

-Tsu-kun.

Su pequeño hijo le miro con esa curiosidad infantil con la que siempre hacia cuando le llamaba. No, su hijo no podía haber golpeado a nadie. Su hijo, su tierno Tsu-kun, era el niño mas amable y encantado que hubiese, era un niño bueno, era el niño bueno  
de mamá.

-¿Oka-san?

-¿En tu escuela.. golpeaste a dos niños mayores que tu?

Cuando a su menor hijo le brillaron los ojos y empezó a asentir vigorosamente, su corazón se oprimió y la tristeza lleno sus rasgos pero al parecer su tierno hijo no lo había notado.

¿Qué había hecho mal para que su hijo golpease a otros niños?

-¡Si, Tsuna les pego muy fuerte!

Las lagrimas se aglomeraron en los ojos de Nana Sawada pero esta lucho porque ni una sola callese.

La voz del menor sonaba bastante feliz y en su sonrisa se reflejaba o al menos lo hacia hasta que vio la cara triste de su madre.

-¿Por qué, Tsu-kun?

Nana quería llorar, y por como se le aguaban los ojos no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo en cambio Tsuna se asusto por ver a su madre tan triste y con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca la había visto así pero prefirió responde lo que su Oka-san le preguntaba.

-Ellos molestaron a Tsuna–Nana contuvo sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo. Su hijo, su tierno hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un abusón.–Ellos dijeron palabras que no le gustaron a Tsuna–La castaña ahogo una exclamación pero dejo continuar a su pequeño Tsu-kun  
quien empezaba a tener lagrimas en sus grandes ojos además de algunos temblores.– Dijeron que Tsuna no.. tenia pa..dre…dije..ron que el pa..dre de Tsu..na no le que..ría por eso no estaba..a..ba con Tsu..na y con Oka-san… per..ro pa..papa si qui..eere  
a Oka-san y a Tsuna.. papa ven..ndrá a ver a Oka-san y a Tsuna…–El pequeño castaño empezó a soltar lagrimas e hipidos rompiéndole el corazón a su madre quien solo quería unírsele.– ellos dije..eeronnn muc..chas cosas feas de Tsuna y del papa de Tsuna…  
el papa de Tsuna es bueno… el papa de Tsuna no mie..ente… ellos dijeroo..on que el papá de Tsuna mee..enn..ntía… Tsuna no que..ría que dije..sen esas co..osas.. No..que..queri..aa.

Nana no pudo mas y abrazo a su hijo soltando todas y cada una de las lagrimas que contenía, su pequeño y tierno hijo no era un abusón ni lo había sido sino que los había defendido, a ella y a Iemitsu, de todo lo que decían de ellos. Nana sabia que no  
era bien vista porque su esposo no la acompañaba pero siempre pensó que los comentarios de las personas mayores no pasarían a los niños, cuan equivocada estuvo.

Nana acurruco a su pequeño en su pecho y lo arrullo tratando de calmarle y calmarse del mismo modo, no sabia si es que habían pasado minutos u horas pero dio besos, mismos, palabras arrulladoras y algunos sonidos en son de calmar los grandes sollozos  
de su pequeño hijo, se le notaba asustado, molesto pero sobre todo triste y no quería ver ninguna de esas emociones en su pequeño Tsu-kun, no quería que estuviese lleno de esas emociones negativas, no quería que volviese a golpear a nadie por culpa  
de sus padres. Por su culpa, tenia que hacérselo saber.

Nana nunca sabría cuanto tiempo paso hasta que finalmente pudo calmar al menor limpiándole todas y cada una de esas lagrimas que había soltado, pero lo que si sabia era que tenia que hacer que su esposo volviese para el cumpleaños de su pequeño y hacer  
que su hijo entendiese que no podía golpear a nadie por ellos.

-Tsu-kun–El pequeño, ya mas calmado, miro a su madre con sus enormes ojos caramelo.–Papá volverá si eres un buen niño, no pegues a los demás niños por mas que digan cosas malas, con que tu y yo sepamos que esas cosas no son ciertas basta–El pequeño castaño  
abrió grandemente los ojos a la vez que asintió vigorosamente a las palabras de su madre quien le sonreía cariñosamente.–No te preocupes por nada, tu padre y yo te queremos mucho, Tsu-kun.

Nana abrazo fuertemente a su hijo que volvía a llorar diciendo repetidas veces que se portaría bien.

-Tsuna también quiere mucho a Oka-san y a papa.

La castaña volvió a abrazar a su hijo antes de separarse para limpiarse y limpiarle las lagrimas a su pequeño hijo.

-Tsu-kun voy a preparar algo delicioso para la cena, hare tus platillos favoritos, comerás todo lo que tu quieras y te llamare apenas tenga todo listo ¿bien?.

La mirada del menor se ilumino a la vez que asentía de lo mas feliz.

Nana dio un ultimo a brazo a su adorable y pequeño hijo antes de soltarle.

El pequeño Tsuna observo a su Oka-san darle una ultima sonrisa antes de irse a preparar los platillos sus favoritos. El pequeño se quedo moviendo sus piernas en el aire del sofá recordando esas feas palabras que había escuchado de los niños mayores para  
luego agitar su cabeza, su Oka-san le había dicho que no se preocupase por ello pero en su pequeña mente también quería que su papa volviese pronto, aunque no recordaba claramente su rostro si recordaba que era un hombre alto y de pelo rubio.

-Tsuna quiere que papa vuelta y juegue con Tsuna– El pequeño siguió con el balanceo en sus piernas, siempre había visto a los padres de otros niños jugar con ellos. Había visto algunos enseñando a sus hijos a jugar baseball, futbol, a lanzar una pelota  
o simplemente a montarse en bicicleta, pero él no sabia ninguna de esas cosas.

 _¨… papá volverá si eres un buen niño…¨_

Su Oka-san había dicho eso y su Oka-san nunca le mentía. Tsuna hizo un adorable puchero en lo que su pequeña mente se confundió. ¿Qué hacia un buen niño? ¿Era ÉL un buen niño?

 _¨… no pegues a los demás niños por mas que digan cosas malas …¨_ El pegaba a otros niños cuando decían cosas malas sobre Oka-san y papa. ¿Había estado siendo un mal niño?

Tsuna intensifico su puchero a lo que las palabras de su madre resonaban en sus oídos y de alguna forma se sintió como que iba a tomar la decisión equivocada, una sensación graciosa se lo decía. El pequeño castaño agito su pequeña cabeza apretando sus  
pequeños puños con decisión.

-Tsuna será un buen niño.

Por unos segundos los ojos del pequeño castaño se habían aclarado a un tono anaranjado antes de que su madre le llamase.

Unas semanas después, el deseo de Tsuna se cumplió y el de Nana también. Iemitsu llego para el cumpleaños de Tsuna además de que trajo un invitado.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Soy solo yo o alguien mas cree que Nana no debió ser tan negligente con Tsuna?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
